


Wrong Number // nomin

by BaobeiGirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: Jaemin accidentally texts Jeno after getting his phone wiped. Turns out Chenle gave him the wrong number.unknown: chenle you piece of shit get your tiny ass in here before i beat itme: ummm sir i ain't no chenle
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 19





	1. one

2:35 AM

unknown: chenle get your tiny ass in here before I beat it

unknown: I'm not fucking kidding kiddo 

unknown: give me back my ice cream

unknown: or else I'll ban you from seeing Jisung for a while week

unknown: you heard that??

unknown: just give me back my ice cream wtf!!!!!

6:30 AM

me: ummm sir I ain't no chenle 

me: and i don't know a jisung so take him away all you want but

me: I don't even know you 

9:37 AM 

unknown: shit sorry

unknown: my friend pranked me and then stole my icecream so I was a bit mad

me: couldn't you just ask tho??

unknown: he's deaf 

me: sorry, didn't mean to offend

unknown: nah it's fine 

unknown: if anyone needs to apologize it's me for blowing up your phone at 2:30 am lmaooo

me: it's fine


	2. two

unknown: do you wanna chat

me: no??? wtf go away pedo 

unknown: I'm not a pedo

unknown: I'm 17, how old are you?

me: nunya 

unknown: my name is Jaemin, what's yours?

me: not relevant 

unknown: this is what I look like! 

me: okay 

unknown: you ever gonna recover from my beauty? 

me: you? beautiful? more like annoying 

unknown: you're an ass

me:

me: I'm fine as fuck but don't give away personal info to pesos online 

unknown: I'm no pedo!!!

me: okay pedo

change unknown's name to jaemin?

action completed


	3. three

jaemin: so are you gonna introduce yourself or?

me: nah

jaemin: do it or I'm spamming 

me: no

jaemin: do it

jaemin: do it

jaemin: do it

me: fine whatever shut up

me: I'm jeno and in gay asf 

jaemin: picture picture pucture 

me: 

jaemin: 

jaemin: liar

me: liar liar liar

me: lmao jk that's me

jaemin: I-


End file.
